Charmed: The New Power Of Four
by Swt Charmed Fan
Summary: It's been one year since the ultimate battle and the Charmed Ones are in for a huge surprise.
1. A New Beginning

**Charmed: The New Charmed Ones**

* * *

><p><em>I do not own anything.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>A New Beginning<strong>_

_It has been a year to the day after the ultimate battle was fought and a year to remember._

* * *

><p>Today was a special day to Piper. It was only a year ago that she finally got Leo back and now she had her whole family together again. She had plans to spend the whole day with her family.<p>

Piper was interrupted by the sounds of her little ones playing upstairs. She walked up to see Leo, Wyatt and Chris playing in the nursery. It was a beautiful site for Piper. As she walked in, Leo looked up and smiled. Leo picked up Wyatt and Piper reached for Chris but as she almost had him in her hands, Chris orbed into Leo's arms.

"Well, it looks like Chris wants to be near his Dada and Wy", Piper said with a smile and kissed all three of her boys.

Both boys looked at their mother and smiled. They took the little ones to the kitchen where Piper had breakfast ready for them. As they ate, Piper couldn't help but daydream of how she wanted the day to go.

Just then orbs came from the ceiling and Paige and Henry appeared. It had been 3 days since Piper had seen Paige and she ran to her and hugged her like she hadn't saw her in years.

"Okay, Piper you can let go now, you are choking me", Paige squealed.

"I just missed you that's all, am I not entitled to miss my baby sister?" Piper asked with a smile.

"Yes", Paige said "but it has only been 3 days since you saw me, besides you have me here all day".

"Okay", Piper said.

Just then they heard a loud crash coming from the living room. As they all rushed in they saw an Elder standing there with someone at his side in a white robe. It was Kevin and he was still new to his powers and had orbed to close to a table and knocked it over while orbing in to the living room.

They could not see a face as it was hidden by the hood. Everybody was stunned to see the young Elder and wondered why Kevin would interrupt their day.

"What's going on?" Piper screamed.

Kevin looked at Piper and smiled then looked at his friend to his left. He was there with a gift for the Charmed Ones.

"I am here to give the Charmed Ones a very special gift", Kevin told them.

"Well, what is this gift", Paige said "we are not too keen on your gifts and this one better be worth your time and ours".

Just then Phoebe and Coop beamed into the room and saw Kevin and his guest standing in the living room. Phoebe looked at them and didn't know what to think.

"What's this?" Phoebe asked as she gave the Kevin a glare.

"He has a gift for the Charmed Ones" Piper informed her sister and then turned to the Kevin "well, what is this gift you say you have, all the Charmed Ones are here".

Just then the figure in the white robe began to take off the hood and as they watched they got the surprise of their life. All of them were speechless and just stood there looking at each other with amazement.

"Well, is this all I get from my family, just silly little looks?" asked the guest of the Elder.

Piper looked at her sisters and smiled then ran to hug Prue. Everyone else followed Pipers lead and ran to Prue.

"What is the meaning of this?" Phoebe asked the Elder.

"Well, all of the Elders wanted to give the Charmed Ones something that they will not soon forget" the Elder explained "so we all decided to give you Prue back".

Everyone was amazed.

"How long do we have her with us?" Paige asked.

"For good" Prue told them with the biggest smile.

"You mean that the Power of Three is now the Power of Four?" Piper asked in wonder.

"Yes" Kevin replied "Enjoy your gift" he told them all then turned to Prue and added "Enjoy your new life".

The Elder left as quickly as he had arrived but left something that meant the world to Piper. She had her big sister back and she wasn't the oldest anymore. Piper was on top of the world as she had all her sisters and thought that this day couldn't get any better than it already was. She had all her sisters, her husband and her babies.

They all walked back to the kitchen where Piper had fixed a huge breakfast and everyone dug in. Prue was catching up on everyone's lives and smiled as her nephews orbed in her arms.

"Wow" Piper said "they already seem to know you". She smiled at her sister who was holding her little guys in her arms.

Prue could only smile with tears in her eyes. She was so happy to be back with her family. Prue wanted to get to know her nephews and her baby sister Paige. She couldn't help but notice how much she looked like their mom and smiled at her.

"What?" Paige asked with a confused look on her face.

"Sorry but you look so much like Mom, you have her eyes." Prue said with a smile.

Paige smiled and walked over and hugged her sister. She was glad to finally be able to have the chance to get to know her big sister just like Piper and Phoebe knew her.

As the day went by, everyone was enjoying each other and Prue was enjoying getting to know her nephews and her baby sister. All seemed a little too quiet to Prue and she just couldn't understand why no demons had popped in uninvited like they always had when they were having a family day.

Piper noticed the look on her oldest sister's face and walked over to her.

"What's the matter, Prue" Piper asked.

"Well, I couldn't help but notice that we have not had a demon attack all day, they never let us have a nice family day" Prue told her.

"Well" Piper began, "the day after our huge battle, we put a spell on the manor, the spell was the most powerful one we have done so far because we cast a spell to hide the manor from all evil".

Piper smiled at her puzzled sister and explained that the spell only lets good in the manor and told her how quiet the old house has been since it was demon free. She also told her that they cast the same spell on Phoebe and Paige's place's as well.

"I wish I had thought of that before" Prue added after listening to Piper "it might have saved a lot of lives".

Prue had a flashback of Andy being killed in the manor and wished that she could have prevented his early death. Her flashback was short lived as Chris orbed in her lap. Prue smiled at her cute nephew and hugged him.

The day was almost over and all had enjoyed their quiet day with their loved ones. Piper and Leo took Chris and Wyatt upstairs to put them to bed. They laid them in their beds and both fell asleep right away. They were so tired from the long fun day with their family. Piper and Leo could only smile at their little ones and knew that things couldn't get any better.

They walked back downstairs where all the adults were sitting around the kitchen table drinking coffee. As the day just couldn't seem to get any better or so Piper thought. Phoebe and Coop looked at each other and Coop nodded. Piper couldn't help but notice the two acting weird and giving each other weird looks.

"What is with you two" she asked.

Phoebe smiled and again looked at Coop. They had some news that they wanted to share all day but with Prue coming back they didn't want to take away the gift of her being home.

"Spill it" Prue said sternly.

"Well" Phoebe began "Coop and I have waited all day to make an announcement, we are going to have a baby."

Everyone was shocked and Piper screamed at her younger sister "What? Why did you wait all day to tell us?"

"We didn't want to take away from Prue's coming home, so we waited" Coop said with a smile as he looked at Phoebe.

"That's understandable but I think this is a great ending to a great day" Prue said as she hugged her sister and her brother-n-law.

The day couldn't end on a better note. They were all together again and now the underworld was in for a huge surprise as they now had to deal with the new Power of Four.

After such a long and happy day, everyone went their separate ways and turned in for the night. They all had enjoyed a peaceful day with the whole family.

The next morning, Prue was the first one up and stirring. She was sitting down to her first morning at home after being away for so long. Just then, two orb balls started appearing over her lap as Chris and Wyatt had heard their aunt down stairs and wanted to give her a good morning hug.

Both of them already loved their new aunt and she sure loved them. She could see a little of both Piper and Leo in each of them. They were startled when they heard a scream coming from upstairs as Piper had went to the nursery and found it empty.

"They are down here Piper" Prue yelled up to her.

Piper ran downstairs to find both her boys in her sister's arms. She walked over and kissed both of them and scolded them not to scare her again. Prue could see the love in her eyes for her boys and it made her smile.

"Well" Prue said "How has the demon hunting been going lately".

Piper gave her a mean look and said in a tone that Prue missed so much "The demon's are always going to be around for you to find".

Prue smiled as she looked at Piper and told her that she was going to be very careful this time but she just wanted to start saving innocents again. Piper knew her sister was always the go getter and would always catch her demon and there was no stopping her when she was on a hunt.

"You know where the Book of Shadows stays and it's part yours also, so I can't stop you from hunting" Piper said with a long sigh. She just got Prue back and was not ready to lose her again.

"Piper, I will be extra careful this time around, I have two nephews and also a little niece or nephew on the way and I will not miss watching them grow up. I also have a sister that I want to get to know a little better. You are not going to lose me anytime soon, I promise" Prue told Piper.

"Well you might want to take a refresher course in your powers since it has been a long time since you used them" Piper scolded "that is before you start going into a full blown hunt".

"Agreed" came a male voice which made Prue jump around to find Leo standing there smiling "You do need to practice on using your powers since you haven't used them in a long time".

"Okay, you two are right, I will start today working on my powers and tomorrow I will study the Book of Shadows".

"Prue, you need more time to practice using your powers then just one day" Leo scolded her.

"Okay okay, boy have I missed this" Prue said with a smile and looked down at the little boys in her arms "okay you two let's get both of you in your high chairs so you can eat". Both Chris and Wyatt orbed in their chairs and laughed at Prue and she couldn't help but laugh with them.

Later that day, Prue went to the basement to practice using her powers and realized that she was rusty. Her powers were acting weird and she could not control them like she did before. She called Paige and to her surprise she was there before she could blink her eyes.

Prue explained to her about how her powers were on the blink and she didn't have the control she once had. Paige couldn't help but wonder if it had to with her having powers similar to Prue's powers.

"I wonder if it has something to do with both our powers being so similar" Paige said.

"Hmm" Prue wondered "it could be I never thought of it that way, I wonder what we should do now".

Both of the sisters didn't know who to ask about their power and didn't know if they could even find anything in magic school but it was worth a try they agreed.

Just then golden orbs appeared in the room. It was Kevin.

"What are you doing here?" Prue asked.

"Are you here to take my sister back right after giving her back" Paige asked with a sad look on her face.

"No" Kevin said "We didn't think about the consequences of having both of you together about your powers but we think we have a solution".

"Okay what is it" Prue asked.

"Well we are going allow you both to choose who keeps the powers that you both share now and the one that gives them up will be allowed to choose new powers and these powers that you choose will also be passed down to all future generations" Kevin explained "We will give you 48 hours for both of you to figure out who keeps the old powers and what new powers the other one will get".

They both looked at Kevin in confusion and agreed to the suggestion. Then the Elder left just like he came in, surrounded in golden orbs.

Both Prue and Paige went upstairs and called for a family meeting. Paige orbed to get Henry and they called for Coop to bring Phoebe. After everyone was all seated Prue and Paige explained to them what the Elder had told the earlier and they all sat there amazed.

Piper was the first to speak after a very long pause "Well don't take this the wrong way Paige but in my opinion I think that you should keep the old powers and Prue choose the new powers".

"But I" Paige started but was interrupted by Piper.

"Let me finish, Paige it took you a long time to get used to the powers you now have and you are very good with them and the way you use Prue's old power, well, let's just say it's better you have them cause they are better with your added powers of being half white lighter".

Paige seemed to understand and agreed but she really did want new powers.

"I see what you mean Piper and I really do agree with your thinking" Paige said with a smile that let Piper know she wasn't mad then she turned to Prue "Okay, Sis what do you want your new powers to be?"

"I'm not sure but I have 48 hours to choose new ones and want everyone to help" Prue said with a huge smile.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok Everyone, this is my first story and I want to know what you think. I need reviews before I will continue with the story. Hey maybe you guys want to help pick Prue's new powers? Well let's hear you reviews and ideas.<strong>


	2. Prue's powers

**Charmed: The New Charmed Ones**

**_I do not own anything._**

**_Well here is chapter 2 and I sure hope you like it._**

* * *

><p><strong>As everyone was done discussing Prue getting new powers, Prue went upstairs to study all the powers from the Book of Shadows for all the powers they have encountered. She wanted to try to get an idea on what she would like for her new powers.<strong>

**As she flipped through page after page looking at all the powers she wondered if she chooses a power that a demon would have and how it would work or even if the Elders would allow her to have it. Prue knew she would have to learn to control her powers before she could be able to go hunting for demons and knew how Piper would make sure she was sure Prue had them truly under control.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Down Stairs<span>_**

**Piper was concerned about which powers her sister would choose but couldn't also help wondering if Prue would get multiple powers from one single power like they all did with their powers expanding naturally.**

"**Leo, do you think that the powers that Prue chooses will expand like ours have on their own" Piper wondered.**

"**Hmm, interesting thought Piper, it is something that we need to talk to Prue about before she chooses her new powers" Leo replied.**

**Piper agreed and they both walked up stairs to the attic to talk to Prue. As they entered the attic they saw Prue deep in thought about all the powers listed in the Book of Shadows. She didn't notice her sister and brother-n-law walk in the room and was startled when Piper sat down on the couch beside her.**

"**Oh Hi, I didn't hear you walk in" Prue said with a look of surprise.**

"**Hi" Piper replied "we need to talk to you about your new powers. Leo and I think that before you choose your new powers that you think about how they might grow."**

"**That's right" Leo added "we need to know if you will be able to handle them as they expand to new powers that is if they do expand".**

"**Hmm, I never thought about it that way" Prue said "I know that I couldn't control the empathy power and didn't think about how any power I choose would grow, thanks you two".**

**Prue knew that Piper and Leo were right and it was something the she never once considered while she was looking in the Book of Shadows. Prue looked through each page and thinking about how each power might expand and wondered how they might work.**

"**I have a lot of work ahead of me" Prue said to herself and continued to flip through each page but this time thinking more and more about each power. She needed more answers and only one person could help her get to where she could get the answers.**

"**Paige" Prue called.**

**Paige orbed into the attic where Prue was still sitting on the couch. She wondered why she was calling her but always glad to see her big sister.**

"**Hey" Prue said as she saw her baby sister.**

"**Hey Sis, what's going on" Paige replied.**

**She explained to Paige what Piper and Leo thought about the new powers and how they may grow. She also told her that she needed to talk to an Elder to find out how or if they will grow. Paige thought about this and agreed with what she was telling her.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Up There<span>_**

**Paige orbed her sister to talk with the Elders. When they got there, they saw Kevin. **

**"Kevin, I have some questions about my new powers before I choose them" Prue said.**

**"Well, I think I already know what you are going to ask" Kevin told her "We have been discussing your powers also and we think that they will progress as you learn to control the power, just like they did with your old powers."**

**"Ok, then I think I know which powers I want to have" Prue announced.**

**"You still have time before you choose" Kevin told her.**

**"But I am ready to choose now, I want the Mimicry power. I want the ability use turn the powers of demons back on them. But I have one question" Prue told Kevin "I need to know if I will be able to keep the powers after I mimic powers."**

**Kevin looked at her and smiled "well, in the beginning you may not keep the power you mimic unless your body is able to control them. But later on you may be able to keep and control lots of powers, in which you will be able to pass down to new generations."**

**"Wow" Prue said with excitement "I think I am ready to accept my powers now but will I have any other active powers?"**

**"No, you will not have any active powers to use until you mimic powers from demons" Kevin told her "Oh one more thing, your sisters will be immune to your powers. That way you will not accidently absorb their powers"**

**"Oh I never thought about that but that will be very helpful" Prue told him "ok so when do I get my new power?"**

**"You already have them" Kevin announced "oh and one more thing that we have giving you is Power Granting. Meaning that you will have the ability to grant new powers to your sisters. Providing they will be able to control the new power."**

**"What do you mean?" Prue asked.**

**"Let's say you gain the power of Flight. Well then since Phoebe will be able to control that power since she possesses the power of Levitation and you will only be able to pass powers to your family not anyone else." **

**"Oh I see now, will I be able to pass these powers as I gain them or will I need to learn it first?" Prue asked.**

**"Oh well, you will know instantly which power you can pass to your sisters. It will take time to learn but you will master it quickly. I have lots of faith in your abilities" Kevin told her "Remember the Mimicry power comes from the Elders but the Power Granting is my special gift to you because I know that with the Mimicry power you will gain powers that will be useful to you and your sisters."**

**Prue had gotten the answers she had come to find and was happy with everything she learned and happy with her new found powers. Now they were ready to go back home and Prue turned to Paige and they orbed back to the manor.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Manor<span>_**

**As Prue and Paige orbed back in the attic, they heard banging down stairs. Paige orbed them both downstairs only to find there was a Dark Lighter attacking. As they orbed in the room the Dark Lighter turned and shot an energy ball at her. Prue's power kicked in and she instantly shot an energy ball back at the dark lighter and vanquished him. **

**"Wow" Piper said surprised "what power did you choose?"**

**Prue looked at her sister with a silly grin and said "Mimicry, I can mimic any powers that are used on me but all of you are immune so that I can't accidently take your powers".**

**"Did you find out how your powers will grow and more importantly, will you be able to keep these powers you mimic?" Phoebe asked.**

**"Well" Prue started explaining to her family "Once I learn how to control the mimic power, I will be able to keep some of the powers I mimic but not all of them. I will also be able to pass the new powers I gain down to our future generations. I also have Power Granting. I will be able to grant only my sisters powers that they can use and pass to future generations. I am not sure which powers I can grant until I gain them."**

**They all were happy and felt that they were ready for whatever demon that attacked them but first they needed to recast the spell to keep all demons out of the manor. So demons could not surprise them anymore.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long about this chapter but here it is. I need lots of reviews before I will continue this story. Since I am not sure where I can go with this.<strong>


	3. What do we do?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing connected to Charmed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**New Friends**

* * *

><p><strong>Prue's Room<strong>

**Prue had just woke up and walked over to the window to check out the new day that had come. As she stood there she had a lot on her mind wondering what her new powers would bring to her and her sisters but then she saw a man sitting in a car on the corner of their street. She had never seen this car before or even the guy sitting in it. As she watched she saw the man put binoculars to his eyes and look over her way. She ducked behind the curtain and continued to watch.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kitchen<strong>

**Piper was pouring herself a cup of coffee and heard someone running down the stairs. She put her cup down on the counter as Prue ran in the room.**

"**Piper, have you noticed the car on the corner watching the house?" Prue asked.**

"**No I haven't" Piper answered.**

* * *

><p><strong>Living Room<strong>

**They walked in to the living room and looked out the window to see if the car was still there. But to their surprise the car was now sitting in front of their house and the man that had been sitting in the car was now on their front porch. Just then the doorbell rang. They both froze for a second then Prue went to answer the door.**

**As she opened the door, she saw another man with him that they had not noticed in the car earlier.**

"**Can I help you?" Prue asked the man.**

"**Hi, Prue is it?" the man said.**

"**Wait a minute" Prue was shocked "How do you know my name?"**

"**We, my brother and I, were told that you could help us" the man said and he motioned to the man sitting in the car to get out.**

**Prue looked over at Piper and turned and looked back at the man standing in front of her, "But you didn't answer my question, how do you know us?"**

"**May we come in and talk, I really don't want to talk about this where other ears can over hear what I have to say?" the man asked.**

"**First tell us who you two are and how you know us" Piper told him.**

"**Ok, my name is Dean and this is my brother, Sam. Our friend, Cass told us who you are and how to find you, he said you were the charmed ones and that you can help us" Dean told them "Now can we come in, please?"**

**Prue and Piper looked at each other and Prue invited them in. As they walked in the living room, Prue watched Dean and Sam. She wondered who this Cass was that knew who they were and how he knew where to find them.**

"**Now tell us who this Cass is and how he knows about us and just why we are supposed to trust you?" Prue asked.**

"**Well," Dean said, "Cass is an angel and we are hunters."**

"**Hunter" Piper yelled "why would hunters need our help?"**

"**Calm down Piper" Prue told her, "we should hear them out, I mean, they say they know an angel, maybe Leo would know this Cass."**

**Piper agreed and went upstairs to find Leo. Prue looked at Dean and Sam, "Now tell me what you need our help with that hunters can't handle without our charmed power."**

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong>_

_I need reviews to see how you all feel about how this chapter is going. I may only write one more chapter after this one but then again if I get a lot of great reviews, I may write more._


	4. Kill Shax

**Chapter 4**

**Kill Shax**

* * *

><p><strong>Living Room<strong>

"**What Demon?" Prue asked again.**

"**Shax" Dean told her, "we have been tracking him for a while and followed him here."**

"**Shax," Prue yelled "that is the demon that killed me and almost killed Paige."**

"**What do you mean? Killed you?" Dean asked.**

"**It's a very long story, I don't have time to explain but what I don't understand is how Shax is back after all this time." Prue told him "We have to warn my sisters."**

* * *

><p><strong>Attic<strong>

**Leo was searching through the Book of Shadows as Piper walked in. He looked up from his studies and saw that Piper had a worried look on her face.**

"**Leo, do you know an angel named Cass or Castiel?" Piper asked him.**

"**Yes I do, he is one of the highest of angels and a high Elder," Leo explained, "Why?"**

"**Well, there are two guys down stairs that say they are hunter," Piper started but Leo just ran past her.**

"**Prue, we have hunters in the house," Leo yelled as he ran down stairs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Stairs<strong>

**Prue heard Leo yelling and ran to the bottom of the stairs where she was met by Leo and Piper.**

"**Stop," Prue said as she grabbed Leo by the arm "they are here asking for help with Shax."**

**Leo stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Dean and Sam as they entered the room. He did not see any weapons in their hands and did not understand why Cass would send hunters to see the Charmed ones. This was not at all what Leo expected from another angel and also he knew Shax was already out of the picture as the sisters already vanquished him.**

"**How is Shax back?" Piper said with disbelief.**

"**I don't understand either but we will find out. We need Paige and Phoebe here now." Prue told them.**

"**Coop, bring Phoebe here NOW!" Piper yelled "Paige, we need you NOW!"**

**As Coop and Phoebe appeared, Paige was orbing in. All three was wondering why Piper was yelling for them get hurry. Then they saw Dean and Sam.**

"**Who are they?" Paige asked.**

"**Who they are is hunters, Dean and Sam, but we have bigger problems to worry about right now," Prue told her sisters, "Shax is back and they tracked him here and now it's up to us to vanquish him again. This time is will be forever."**

"**We need a stronger spell this time," Paige blurted out "This time we have the power of four and it makes us more powerful than we were when we vanquished him the first time. We just need to change the spell to our advantage."**

"**Paige, you write the spell. Phoebe, you and Coop work on finding out how and why Shax is back. Piper, you and Leo find this Cass and see why he sent these hunters to us."**

"**Hey," Dean snapped at Prue, "We, hunters, are here to help you with Shax."**

"**We don't need your help," Paige snapped at Dean. Then she noticed that Sam was staring at her. "What are you looking at?" she asked.**

"**You," Sam said "Why are you so upset that we are here? We want to help."**

"**Sorry, I have had a very long day," Paige told him then she orbed out.**

"**Let's get to work." Prue told everybody.**

"**Hey, what are we supposed to do?" Dean asked.**

"**Stay out of the way." Phoebe told him as she and Coop left.**

"**Well, there is one thing we can do," Dean told Prue.**

"**And just what is that?" Prue asked sarcastically.**

"**Cass, where are you?" Dean yelled "Cass, get your sorry ass down here now!"**

**Just then Cass appeared in front of Prue which made Prue jump. Dean chuckled and introduced her to Cass.**

"**Ok, let's get down to business," Cass said.**

**Prue looked at Cass and asked "Ok, now about Shax, how is he back and why are you sending hunters here to help us?"**

"**I have done some digging around and what none of us realized is that the spell that was used to vanquish Shax somehow was undone when we brought you back" Cass told Prue "And the reason I sent Dean and Sam to help is because you need them."**

"**Need them?" Piper yelled "just how do we need them?"**

"**Well, for one thing, you are going to their help with demons, they are the best hunters and there is a power rising up to try to stop the new power of four." Cass explained "Shax is connected to Prue and you will need a very strong spell to break the bound between you and Shax so he can be vanquished."**

"**Ok, if Shax is back does that mean all the demons we vanquished coming back?" Prue asked Cass.**

"**No, just Shax because the new power of three vanquished him to avenge your death" Cass told her but she still couldn't help worrying. It was her nature to worry.**

"**Will that mean I will die again when we vanquish Shax again?" Prue asked with sadness on her face.**

"**No not if you and your sisters break that bond between you and Shax before you vanquish him" Cass explained but Prue still didn't understand how this bond with her and Shax could be broken.**

**Dean could see that all this was too much for Prue to handle, "Hey, let's go for a walk." He told her.**

**Prue agreed. As they left the room, Piper looked at Cass "Just how are we supposed to break this bond with Shax and Prue."**

"**That is what you are your sisters have to figure out." Cass told her then disappeared.**

"**Some help he is." Piper blurted out.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kitchen<strong>

**Prue and Dean sat down at the table. Dean noticed the sad look on her face.**

"**Listen, Prue, we are here to help you and your sisters, I will not let anything happen to either one of you," Dean told her, "I promise. But can you explain about this connection to Shax. I mean you dying and being brought back."**

"**Well, 6 years ago, we were protecting an innocent that Shax was after. But we failed at our job and Shax killed our innocent and me in the process." Prue explained to Dean.**

**She told him the whole story of how they were exposed and Phoebe went to the underworld with Cole to get time reset but she was told that one of her sisters must die and that Leo could only heal one of them and he chose Piper. Then she explained how they found Paige and about the ultimate battle that they had to fight last year.**

"**Ok, so how were you allowed to come back?" Dean asked with a puzzled look on his face.**

**Prue explained to Dean how the Elders allowed her to come back as a reward for the sisters and that it hasn't been that long that they sent her back to her sisters. She explained everything that had happened to them up until they came into their lives. Prue had this feeling that Dean really understood her and she felt a very strong connection to him but what she didn't know was Dean also felt the connection between them.**

**As they talked, they didn't notice that Piper, Leo and Sam had walked in the room and was listening to their conversation.**

"**Hi," Piper said loudly. Hoping they would notice they were not alone in the room. Prue and Dean jumped and looked at everyone in the room.**

"**It seems that someone needs to let people know when they enter the room" Prue said in an angry voice.**

"**Well, if you two love birds were aware of your surroundings then you would notice others around you" Sam told them.**

**Prue and Dean gave Sam a very hard look as Piper and Leo chuckled at Sam's comment. Just then Paige orbed in.**

"**Ok I have been working on a spell and I didn't find much in the Book Of Shadows that would be much help. I know that it took the power of three last time to vanquish Shax but this time we have the power of four so I think a power of four spell will do the trick." Paige explained.**

"**We have a new problem." Piper told her sister.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC<em>  
><strong>

**__**_This chapter is a bit longer. I hope you like it. So before I add another chapter I need reviews on what you as readers think about where my story is going and I welcome any ideas for future chapters._

_Please Review._


	5. Break the connection

Charmed: The New Power Of Four

I do not own anything connected to Charmed.  
>I only claim the words here that I wrote.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kitchen<strong>

As they were in the kitchen discussing Shax, Piper knew that there would be a huge problem.

"We have a new problem" Piper told them, "We can not vanquish Shax because he is connected to Prue and what we do to Shax may affect Prue. I am not willing to lose my sister again just when I get her back."

They all look at each other knowing that this is a real posibility that if they vanquish Shax it just may kill Prue. No of them knew how to handle this but they were not going to take the chance of losing Prue and Dean wouldn't let that happen.

Dean had only just met Prue and he was falling for Prue but he didn't think anybody could tell but Piper noticed. Piper thought that Dean may have been sent to Prue just like Coop was sent to Phoebe.

Prue was worried just as much as Piper was but she did not want to show just how worried she reallly was. She thought this tiem she would have a shot at finally being able to have a family but it she dies again when they vanquish Shax then it would not happen.

"I'll be back," Prue told them.

"Hold it, you are not going anywhere alone," Dean snapped at her.

"I am perfectly fine and do not need a babysitter," she snapped back.

"Dean will go with you or you are not going anywhere," Piper told her. Prue knew that she was out numbered and gave it.

"Ok, so let's all put our heads together and try to figure out how to unconnect Prue and Shax." Piper said in a very worried voice.

"Don't worry," Leo told her, "We will save Prue and vanquish Shax. I know we will."

**Outside**

Dean watched Prue and Prue noticed him so Dean looked away very quickly. She smiled but he didn't see it cause she turned away just as quick as he did. Prue was falling for him also but neither one of them wanted to bring it up. They were both afraid that the other one would not have the same feelings so they just stood there quietly.

Just then Prue had an idea and thought that since her new power could help her find a power that would be helpful in vanquishing Shax but she had no idea what power she would need. She knew that if she killed a demon then what power they had would go to her.

"I have an idea," She told Dean "I have Mimicry power so whatever demon I vanquish I will gain their power, so I just have to figure out what power I can use that will help us finally get rid of Shax once and for all."

She only hoped they could figure out a way to unlink her from Shax.

**Kitchen**

Prue and Dean walked in as they were talking about writting a spell to transfer the connection that connects Prue to Shax but they just didn't know where to tranfer the connection. They did not want an innocent to be hurt in the process.

"Maybe we can find another demon to transfer the connection to," Piper said "But which one?"

"How about connecting him to the Source?" Prue asked, "If we vanquish Shax we would also vanquish the Source and we can bond them forever and also we can make sure the Source can never come back."

Piper smiled and agreed with Prue.

Piper left to go search through the Book Of Shadows to find help with the spell and vanquish potion and Prue followed her.

**Attic**

Prue went straight for the Bool Of Shadows but Piper also had something else on her mind. She wanted to talk tp Prue about Dean.

"Prue, what do you think about Dean?" Piper asked her.

"I don't know, I really haven't thought about him. Why?" She asked looking up from the book.

"Well, I noticed him watching you and I could see something in his eyes, I think he is falling for you." Piper blurted.

Prue laughed, "But we just met. I don't think he thinks of me that way."

Prue was kind of hoping that it could be true and she could find love with Dean but she did not want to jinx anything. She just wanted to break her connection to Shax first but inside she knew she was falling for Dean but hoped Piper didn't notice.

"Oh wow," Piper said.

"Oh wow what?" Prue asked.

Piper smiled at her, "You are falling for him too, aren't you? Don't lie to me. I know when you are lying."

"Yes, Piper, I am." She said with tears in her eyes, "But I want to make sure that I don't have to worry about Shax anymore first. I can't fall for anybody until I do."

Piper walked over and wrapped her arms around her and told her that she understood. They just stood there then they both agreed that they need to concentrate on Shax. Prue searched the book and Piper started writting a spell.

"I have the spell," Piper said as she jumped out of her chair and ran over to Prue. As Prue read the spell she knew this would work.

"Now, do we need all four to say the spell or should I say it to break the bond?" Prue asked.

"We will use the power of three with this spell with me, Phoebe and Paige." Piper told her then called to them downstairs.

When they entered the room Piper filled them in with the spell and Phoebe also had some news of her own. Phoebe shared her idea of calling Shax into a trap using the krystals where they could vanquish him after they say the spell to break the bond between Prue and Shax.

They all agreed and got set up to call Shax so they could vanquish him and the Source once and for all. They got the krystals in place and had both spells in hand but they knew all the guys were downstairs and need to be warned before they started the spells.

Paige and Piper orbed down and gave them a heads up and also told them NOT to come in and try to help. Then they made them all agree that they would let them handle this alone. As she orbed back upstairs with Paige she froze every one just to make sure they wouldn't follow them.

When they got back Phoebe and Prue had everything set up and they cast a spell to bring Shax to them. As he arrived, Paige orbed the krystals around him and they cast the spell to unlink Prue to Shax.

With this spell let the bond be broken.  
>With these words that are spoken.<br>Unlink the bond between Shax and Prue.  
>With this spell we now undo.<br>Attach the bond with Shax to the Source now and forever.  
>An unbreakable bond let it tie them together.<span>

After they said the spell the Source appeared in the circle of krystals with Shax. They knew the spell worked and Shax was now connected wo the Sorce.

Next they all cast the spell to vanquish Shax.

Is a demon of  
><span>Evil winds that blows  
><span>that which forms below  
><span>no longer  
><span>may you dwell  
><span>death takes you  
><span>with this spell.

As they said the spell, both Shax and the Source blew up in a cloud of fire and they knew the plan had worked. THey saved Prue and Shax was vanquished. But with any vanquish comes Prue's new power. She was able to gain 3 new powers from Shax.

Aerokenisis, Sensing and High Resistance. She knew she would only receive powers that she and her sisters could use and pass to future generations of Halliwells.

As they sensing power cam to Prue it seemed to pull her to Phoebe. As she touched Phoebe the sensing power flowed to Phoebe. Prue knew this power was for her and it would be very helpful to all of them and that Phoebe could handle that power. The Elders had told her how her new power would work and that she would instantly know which power she gained would go to who.

She then asked all her sisters to gather around her and lay their hand on her. As they did she was able to transfer the High Resistance Power to her sisters. This power was for all four of them but what about the last power? Was Aerokinesis a power for Prue to keep and learn? The Elders did say that she would be able to gain helpful powers for ALL of them and this one seemed to stay with her.

Just then the door to the attic flew open and all the guys burst in. They started hollering asking why Piper froze them and if they had started the spells. The sisters all looked at each other smiling and told them their plan worked just fine.

As they all started downstairs Phoebe stopped Prue and Dean, she looked at them and told them that she knew that Dean had feeling for Prue and that she knew her sister well enough that she returned his feelings. Piper agreed with her and told them to stay in the attic and talk.

Everyone went downstairs except Prue and Dean. They looked at each other and Prue smiled at him and said "I thought that was the look I saw on your face outside."

"I tried to look away before you saw but I guess I was a little slow but Phoebe is right. I feel myself falling madly in love with you. I never really believed in love at first site until now." Dean admitted to Prue as he pulled her in his arms. Prue didn't fight him as she wrapped her arms around him as he gave her the most romantic kiss that she has ever had.

Prue looked at him after the kiss and admitted that she fell for him the moment she first laid eyes on him. "I was so afraid to say anything until we broke the connection with Shax and vanquished him for good. I am ready for love in my life and I would love for it to be with you."

They stood there and held each other and talking. They knew it could only make them stronger together, A Charmed One and a great Demon Hunter.

* * *

><p>Sorry about not updating this until now but I honestly had no idea how to write this chapter. But here it is. I hope you like it. Please leave me a review as to how you like it and if I should continue or just make this a complete story?<p> 


End file.
